


was it intentional?

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FB, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: imagine this: roni once read henry's book and she thought it was super obvious that the savior and the evil queen were in love, but now that she is awake she feels a bit weird so she goes to henry and asks him if he intentionally wrote it to look like this. he says "i did, but i did not know how to write them the happy ending they deserve". facebook/tumblr prompt i found.





	was it intentional?

**Author's Note:**

> i came by this prompt on facebook, originally a tumblr prompt by evilswanqueenregal. this is my take, slightly different, but yeah. enjoy!

Yet another curse broken, Regina thought as she sipped her drink sitting by the counter of her bar. _Her_ bar. No matter the curse, this place was hers and she had truly fallen in love with it. It held a great deal of importance in her life. It was like... home.

Now the bar was quiet though. There had been a party to celebrate the broken curse, but the tired people had made their way home during the normal closing hour. Henry had taken Ella and Lucy home a good while ago, promising to come by tomorrow to discuss their plan - what to do next. Where to go.

Regina knew where her son wanted to go and she couldn't really blame him. Storybrooke. That's where their family was. Well, his family at least. His other mother and grandparents. Even the mention of Storybrooke left Regina feeling empty as it had not been her home in the longest of times.

After Henry had taken off to find his story through the realms Regina had felt lonely. She was grateful to have her sister living in the same town but Zelena had her hands full with baby Robyn. And Snow was busy raising Neal and Emma...

Slipping up from a bar stool Regina rounded the corner to enter her side of the bar. She looked around carefully, even though the bar was empty before reaching her hand out for something. Her fingers wrapped around a book. A very specific book.

The seam was screaming at the strain of being read so many times and the once white cover was not so very white anymore. Laying it on the bar top, Regina let out a sigh. When she had been Roni, she had already been curious as to what all the fuss was about. Lucy loved the book and when Henry had shown up in Hyperion Heights... Well, she had really picked up a copy of her own.

Opening the book in front of her she flipped to the first page. 'Once upon a time' was written there in black ink with a simple typewriter font and Regina found that she really liked it. On the second page there was a dedication that hadn't made much sense at the time, but now Regina found herself truly moved by it.

_Love, true love is magic. And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all._

Regina wasn't one to believe in signs and fate but somehow all of the pieces seemed to fit together after this curse broke. There had been a lot of answers to the questions her mind had come up with and this was yet again one of them. It was interesting how these curses worked, you never really knew what you ended up getting after casting one and Regina was the one to know, being the only magic wielder in all the lands having cast two Dark Curses.

Few flips forward Regina landed on a page with a slightly turned corner. Looking on the low right corner, it was visible there were several ones just like it.

Laying her drink on the coaster, Regina leaned her cheek on her palm. Her eyes scanned the familiar pages as she dived heart first into what seemed like a beautiful story but what was actually a memory.  
  
  


* * *

 

_There was a light like a lightning bolt crackling from the well in front of them. If one looked into the well it was like a green vortex, ready to suck in anything and anyone who dared to go too close. It all seemed hopeless as the spell was cast over the well, keeping it from letting anyone through._

_That didn't stop young Henry from trying. He tried to run closer to it, to bring back Emma and Mary-Margaret, but as he was reaching for it a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. As he looked up he saw the pain filled eyes of his mother. His mother of eleven years, who had loved him and taken care of him. But who had also helped to enchant the well to keep his biological mother away, even when she tried her hardest to tell him that was not the reason._

_He had to do something._

_"Stop it. You can't. You are gonna kill them. Please, no!"_

_His mother was just holding on tighter, trying to prevent him from hurting himself. Henry however didn't see it that way as he tried to break lose even harder._

_"They are going to make it through! You have to turn it off, you are gonna kill them!"_

_And like by some miracle the strong pull made his mother lose her grip and Henry stumbled towards the well. The joy was short lived as his mother was quick to scream his name, panic lacing every single letter. She dived towards him to pull him to safety without any hesitation._

_"What are you doing?!" Regina was asking him, her eyes blown with concern._

_"Emma and Mary-Margaret are gonna come through. I know it." he locked his eyes with his mother before speaking from his heart. "You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."_

_There were tears streaming down Regina's face. The raw emotion shining from her son's face and the bleading words made Regina second guess everything. She wanted Emma and Mary-Margaret to make it home, she really did, but she couldn't risk her mother coming through because then they would all be in terrible danger. Having Rumple assure her in her fears hadn't done anything to help so they had set down to lock down the portal being completely sure Cora was the one trying to come through._

_Regina wanted to believe Emma would find a way to come back home to them. She really did but it was unlike her to be hopeful. Regina really had no reason to be as most of her life was fully lived in pain. But what her son just told her made her think; she wanted to be better, for him and for herself, and for their family. She was going to help._

_Standing up straighter the former queen turned to look at the well. The vortex kept pulsating, creating even stronger wind as the minutes went by. The first step towards the well seemed difficult but with each step it all felt easier. It felt right._

_"Regina!" her former teacher yelled out, in his weak attempt to stop her._

_That didn't make her stop as she raised her hands over the well. Slowly but surely the magic of the vortex was starting to seep into her and she was trying her hardest to absorb it. It was physical pain unlike she had ever experienced before and she had been a daughter of someone as horrible as Cora Mills. It was like liquid fire was burning inside her veins, spreading like a wildfire. There was no water left in her body as it started to hum with the burns. Regina was unsure would she survive this, but she was gonna fulfill her son's wish. And her own._

_Henry was looking on horrified as his mother was shaking from the strength of the magic. He might have been angry at him but he was panicking. Regina was still his mom and he didn't want anything to happen to her. None the less he was too stunned to move._

_A sudden surge of energy from the well send Regina stumbling back and left reaching for the nearby tree to support her exhausted body. There was a still slight hum and a burn but not being connected to the magic helped her greatly._

_There was a silence where everyone waited. Then..._

_"No!"_

_The broken voice of her son made the tears break free as Regina chocked out. "I'm sorry Henry." there was no holding back a sob. "I'm sorry."_

_Turning her head towards the tree to shield even some of her tears Regina failed to notice a blonde woman pulling herself up from the well, accompanied with a pixie haired woman. Neither did she hear the whispered 'mom' that Henry let out as he noticed his blonde mother._

_But what she did notice was the joyful scream of her sons name. That snapped everything into focus again as she raised her eyes. Henry called out for his mother but instead of racing towards her, he chose the blonde haired woman. It was a interesting and awful sensation and Regina wasn't sure what was the more dominant feeling._

_There were tight hugs being exchanged in all sides by the well, as Regina tried to get up from the ground as gracefully as possible. Rumpelstiltskin was walking away, showing no emotion on his face. Regina was sure this was gonna be trouble for her later, but that was for later as now concentrating on this family reunion was the only thing she could do._

_"She saved you, she saved both of you."_

_After all that had happened between them, it was definitely hard for Regina to believe they were in this situation. A situation where she had saved Snow White's life and a life of a woman that was the reason her curse was now broken. And a woman who her own son preferred over her. But there had always been something about Emma Swan and now as she uttered a breathy "thank you" Regina couldn't help but smile slightly as she responded with just as breathy 'you're welcome'._

_As Snow and Ruby ran off to find Prince Charming, Henry, Emma and Regina were left alone. There was a slightly awkward pause and Emma tried to find something to say. What she settled on was actually rather perfect considering their current situation._

_"Your mom, she is a ... she is a piece of work, you know!_

_Oh Regina knew that better than anyone. "Indeed I do."_

_What Regina felt next was not something she was particularly used to. She felt content, good even when her body was still hurting from all the magic absorbing. There was relief in Regina's heart as she looked at the blonde woman standing in front of her. It was surprising enough but she was happy that Emma was home. And it was clear to see on her face._

_"Welcome back."_

_And the blinding smile on Emma's face was a clear sign that she too was happy to be home. "Thanks."_

 

* * *

 

Regina closed her eyes. As Roni she had always wondered how great it was that someone wrote a book about a child with two mothers. Henry had mentioned how he had grown in the system and how he had wanted a mother so much he found a way to give himself two. At that point Regina had already known who she really was which somehow made it even more painful to hear as she couldn't say anything to make it better.

These women in the book, they were... unique. Two women who came to share a son through some of the most peculiar turn of events. Two women who became a family. Two women who...

Instead of finishing her thought, Regina downed what was left of her drink.

It seemed so silly now when she knew who she really was. How had her cursed mind made the connection she only knew in her heart?

Flipping the book forward she came to the page that had a picture of the gorgeous blonde. Roni had felt like she must have met someone like her as there was something really familiar about her. But Regina knew her, dare she say better than anyone. Her fingertips slightly caressed the page where Emma's beautiful face was illustrated by Henry.

Zelena had said something that came to the forefront of Regina's mind. She had called the curse a vacation and Regina couldn't deny the truth in that. Roni didn't have these problems. No, it was more about the brand of beer she was gonna order and her fondness for comfy badass outfits. There were no curses or broken hearts.

Regina stared in the distance as she thought about what was it like to see Emma with _him_. There was the familiar chill of disgust and weight of a heartbreak. She closed her eyes and blindly reached for her glass. Bringing it to her lips she remembered it was empty and her eyes shot back open.

It was not hard to locate her favorite bottle and she poured herself a generous drink. Gripping the glass harder she took a sip, humming as the alcohol burned her throat.

She knew she should dislike Roni's particular appetite for hard liquor but she found that she just wasn't in a mood care. She was just tired.

Taking another large sip she set her glass back on it's coaster and set back into reading.

 

* * *

 

_Emma and Hook ran to meet Snow and Charming in the middle of Main Street. The darkness of all the Dark Ones had abandoned it's previous vessel which was Rumpelstiltskin, and was now flying free in Storybrooke. They had to find it and contain it before anyone got hurt. In no time Regina and Robin joined the group in trying to help them find it._

_The air was pierced with slight vibrations but because of the darkness of the night, it was nearly impossible to see any movement. One could not see it, but both Emma and Regina could feel it surround them, slowly. The weight of dark magic was sitting heavy over them._

_But then without a warning, Regina was separated from the group by a magical pull. It looked like a tornado of black ripples which were sucking Regina in. The swirling around the brunette was fast and violent, but none of the ripples actually seemed to hurt Regina. The brunette woman seemed dazed, like she hand't yet caught on what was happening. Robin tried to pierce the tornado but to no avail as he got thrown back._

_Emma looked at Regina, completely horrified. How was it always Regina who got in the middle of danger? The blonde could feel her heart hurt like it always did when Regina was in the harms way. She had to do something to save her. She_ had _to save her. But what? She was trying to replay what the sorceress had told them in order to find slightest of clue what to do._

_And that's when Emma understood. "We have to tether it to a person to contain it."_

_Without hesitation the blonde ran towards the brunette. There was no doubt in her mind or in her heart that this was what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Saving Regina was the only thing that seemed to matter to her in this moment. She would not let her suffer, not again. Never again._

_"NO!" the nearly hysterical scream that left Regina made Emma come to a fast halt. It seemed to echo through the brunette's body and bounce off the tornado tightening around her. "There has to be another way!" Emma felt like someone had just stabbed her, because there was such desperation in the brunette's voice. She didn't want Emma to go through with this either, but the blonde had made up her mind._

_"There isn't." she breathed out loud enough for Regina to hear. "You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" and it was true. It seemed like the brunette woman couldn't catch a break and now, finally, it seemed like she was happy. In this moment, Emma was a woman enough to admit that it killed her that she wasn't the one making Regina happy. But she was gonna make sure nothing got in the way of it._

_Without further thinking, she threw up her arm that was holding the Dark One's dagger. Like a magnet, the darkness swirling around Regina abandoned her in order to form a similar tornado around the blonde._

_It seemed like the women had just switched parts. Regina tried desperately to step in closer towards the blonde, to get her out but the strength of the tornado was getting too strong. She watched helplessly as the blonde woman was completely surrounded by the darkness and how she eventually disappeared._

_There was a clatter on the ground as the dagger on the pavement of Main Street. Regina ran towards it only for a sob to break free. The dagger had a new name engraved in it._

_Emma Swan._

 

* * *

 

Not all of the things in Henry's book were completely accurate as they were sometimes missing some bits or changing others. But this bit of the story where Emma took in the darkness to protect her happiness... Even though that wasn't quite how it happened, that's what it had felt like. It had broken her heart to see Emma go through that and she felt like she had never been more desperate than she had been when she pleaded Emma not to do it.

But the stubborn blonde had done it anyway. Of course she had.

Regina downed yet another drink, letting out a slight cough afterwards. The liquid was heating her up, giving her cheeks a slight rosy color. She could feel how her head was starting to swim as the alcohol took effect.

She felt pathetic. Sitting alone in her own bar, getting drunk while reading a book of fairytales. Well, it was more like a memoir of her life written from someone else's perspective. Her own son's.

As to torture herself some more she flipped to one of her favorite bits, which was actually one of those small nameless moments but which she had cherished and it seemed like Henry had as well, cursed or not.

 

* * *

  
_It seemed like there was an actual calm day in Storybrooke. Henry had woken up in her adoptive mothers mansion, where he now lived almost full time. He had an odd weekend in her biological mothers house, but it didn't really matter. He saw both of his mothers everyday, but his stuff and bed were in the mansion._

_He had come down the stairs that morning to smell breakfast cooking, like it had for everyday since he was a child. Regina Mills was not only one of the most powerful witches in all the realms, but she was also an excellent cook. Getting to eat something that she had prepared was a privilege and everyone in their family knew that._

_"Good morning, mom." Henry greeted, but stopped in his tracks. It seemed he wasn't the only one being lured here by a promise of a tasty breakfast._

_His blonde mother was already sitting there with her plate full of several breakfast foods that Regina had set up on the counter. She greeted her son with a wide smile and a raised toast, before concentrating back on eating._

_When Henry looked at his brunette mother, he rolled his eyes. She was looking at Emma dreamily, like she had now started doing. If his mother only would know what 'hearteyes' meant..._

_"Moms." Henry corrected before sitting on his usual spot at the counter. Regina set a plate in front of him, paired with a kiss on his forehead. He was more than happy to fill his plate up to brim like his blonde mother right next to him._

_"How did you sleep, Henry?" Regina asked, like it was an usual thing to have Emma join them for breakfast. Well, in theory, maybe it was. Emma had started to do that more often now that the town had calmed down and the so called 'normal life' had taken it's root in their small town._

_Henry shrugged. "Good." before he turned to look knowingly at his Ma. Emma was happily munching on the bacon, before she stopped mid-chew and turned to look at Henry. She whispered. "What?"_

_"What brings you here this morning, Emma?" Henry smirked. He knew why she was here. Regina wasn't the only one throwing hearteyes around here. Even even when Emma did love food, there was definitely another reason why the Savior was in their house at 8 am on a Saturday. Henry wasn't blind._

_"Bacon." Emma said as it should have been obvious. She raised her bacon in victory before biting into it gleefully. Henry and Regina rolled their eyes in tandem._

_"So, what's in your plans today, dear?" Regina aimed her question towards Henry. She wasn't really hungry in the mornings, so she opted to sip her coffee as she saw over how her son was eating. It had always been like that and to Henry, the smell of coffee mixed in with the breakfast smells was something extremely comforting to him._

_"Well, I promised to stop by at the loft to see grandpa. He needs my help with something. Also some new illustrations for my book." Henry shrugged as he had started doing._

_Regina notted, satisfied that there was something for Henry to do. She turned her eyes towards the other occupant of her kitchen. "And you Emma? Any grand plans?" there was a slight distaste in her voice, something that Henry knew was about Hook. Regina had never tried to hide her disliking towards the man._

_"Actually I don't have plans." Emma swallowed some more food. "I was wondering though... Would you wanna hang out today? We haven't really done that in a long time." she looked up at Regina and she seemed so hopeful Henry wanted to hit his head against the table._

_"I, well, I mean-" it wasn't like Regina to blush and get stumbly with her words but here she was, the former queen, completely unable to form words in front of the savior._

_The desire to hit his head against the table was growing with every passing second as Henry looked at the two women standing in the kitchen of his childhood home. His adoptive mother and his biological mother. This kind of connection was what fairytales were about._

_"Just say yes." Emma gave a goofy smile which she knew was irresistible. "I miss you."_

_And just with those words, Regina was sold. "Yes."_

 

* * *

 

Closing the book with a thud, Regina got out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Toying with it absentmindedly, she looked on, deep in thought. She wanted to call her son, she wanted to ask him about the book. What did it all mean? He was the Author after all.

She had endured enough torture in her lifetime, so this was enough.

Henry picked up fast, even when it was definitely late. "Hey, mom!"

No matter how many times Henry called her that, it always, always warmed her heart. She smiled tearfully to herself before answering. "Hello Henry, I hope I'm not interrupting and I know it's late-"

"Mom." Henry laughed. "I always want to talk to you." he got slightly concerned though. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come by? I could-"

Now it was Regina's turn to chuckle. "No, no, dear. I'm fine. I just..." she swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "I have a question for you."

"Oh." it was obvious Henry wasn't fully buying his mothers claim that she was fine but for now she let that slide. "In that case, lets hear it."

Regina wished she would have tried to form this question in her mind a couple of times before calling Henry, but it was too late now.

"It has to do with your book... I... I feel weird."

Before Regina could continue, Henry asked. "Weird how?" His voice sounded slightly confused but more than anything it was curious, wanting to know what was her mother so rattled about.

"Was it intentional?" Regina blurted out before slapping a hand in front of her mouth. She waited to hear Henry's wish to elaborate and she wasn't disappointed.

"Was what intentional?"

"What you wrote about... about me and Emma. Did you do that intentionally?" Regina could feel the tears starting to stream down her face. She wanted, needed to hear Henry's response.

There was a long pause from the other end of the phone before Henry's gentle voice broke through.

"I did. But I didn't know how to write them the happy ending they deserve."

Regina closed her eyes and chocked back a sob that was ready to bubble out.

"But that doesn't mean you can't still have it, mom. With her."


End file.
